Mage builds
Build Focuses Farming (and PVE solo) PVE - 5mans Deep Fiery + Icy Veins Very High DPS and High Threat. This is a WotLK talent tree and good for a mage that wants to do 5-man's, but this build is also a decent raiding build, but is NOT MANA EFFICIENT. It has a bit in the Frost tree for Icy Veins, and the 3 points in Ice Floes is a bonus on Icy Veins so you can cast it more often and provide more DPS for your group. The rest of your points can be all added into the Fire tree. I dont see the Arcane tree being really necessary in Wrath because with glyphs and the instant cast talents most of your abilities/DoTs can be put back on in no time at all with glyphs like Glyph of Imp Scorch, which add 3 scorch vulnerabilities with 1 scorch cast ( this also being one of your major magical spell debuffs on NPC's and such ) this also means that you dont have to spec fully into imp scorch giving you 1-2 free talent points if you come across this particular glyph. Talents like Imp Fireball, Imp fire Blast, and the new talents: Firestarter, Fiery Payback, and Hot Streak that make most of your spells that do DoTs either Instant or reduced cast time make the usual arcane ability that was used to reduce somethings chance to dispell your magic, Arcane Sublety, no longer needed. Having a few points in Master of Elements also helps with not having the Arcane talent Arcane Concentration, which gave you Clearcasting, but the 3 points you have to spend in either Arcane Focus or Stability to actually get Arcane Concentration is just an utter waste because a fire mage usually never casts arcane spells if in a serious group. Arcane Concentration is a must for all mages as it saves you 10% mana over time. It works with all spells, not just Arcane. PVE - Raiding Raiding mages generally want high single target DPS and/or lots of AOE power. (20/51/0) Firepower Build This build is based off of doing as much damage to a single target as possible. It disregards safety abilities because if a Mage gets hit in a raid, it probably won't live to be attacked again. It also skips several AOEs because of how inefficient they are in Raids and to go deeper down the Arcane tree for efficiency. PvP Leveling Deep Frost This is your standard frost build for single target DPS along with improved blizzard. Very good for instances as well as PVP. Deep Frost Aoe Grind Now that Blizzard can crit, a drastic change in AOE grinding is formed. Talents that increase crit chance and damage are now valuable. Frost Mage AOE Minimalist Build 0/0/31 Frost AOE Build 0/10/53 Level 80 Builds :''Until the Wrath of the Lich King expansion is actually released, all talent info is subject to Frost *http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=oZbZAIcIsfuhfdgfst (Snowlord of Thrall) ** Rotation of Frostbolt followed by Fire Blast whenever not on CD and having Water Elemental out as much as possible. See also * Mage theorycraft, for those interested in the numbers behind the builds. Category:Guides Category:Mage talents